The Heist, 'Awakening Series', Part 2
by Aislinn Trista
Summary: Holly Shepard and Thane Krios attempt to aid Kasumi Goto in retrieving Keiji's greybox.  Little do they know, things won't be going as planned.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all of it's characters are the property of Bioware.

_Author's Note_: Part Two of the 'Awakening Series'. May contain references to previous installments.

* * *

><p><strong>The Heist - Part 1<strong>

by Aislinn Trista

"Explain to me why I need to wear this outfit, again?" Holly Shepard asked, as she stood in front of a full length mirror on the port observation deck.

"You'd look a bit out of place at a society party in armor." Kasumi smirked as she rummaged through a storage container. "Besides, you look amazing. You should wear things like this more often."

Shepard shook her head and glanced at herself in the mirror. The young thief had put her into a tight black dress with a high collar. It was long and flowing, but split up the sides to give tantalizing glimpses of leg.

"Ah, here we go." Kasumi suddenly exclaimed in triumph, holding up a pair of black high-heeled shoes. "These will go perfectly with the dress."

"I can't wear those!" Holly turned up her nose at the shoes, a slight look of disgust crossing her features. "I'll break my ankle. Don't you have something easier to walk in?"

"Shep." Kasumi sighed, setting the shoes on the ground in front of her. "You need to give off a certain air of sophistication and grace. Besides, you can't wear a dress like that without heels. Now, try them on!"

Holly let out a frustrated groan, sliding her feet into the shoes. Surprisingly, they fit quite well and were more comfortable than she initially thought.

"You mentioned I'd be using an alias." Shepard brought up, turning sideways to inspect the heels in the mirror. "Ms. Alison Gunn?"

"Hmm, there's something missing." Kasumi mused, turning back to the storage container. "Yes, Alison Gunn. You lead a small, but talented band of mercenaries out in the Terminus Systems. Just the kind of person Hock respects."

"Tell me more about this Donovan Hock." Holly asked, crossing her arms and watching the young thief closely. "You said he's an arms dealer."

"And a cold-blooded murderer." Kasumi added, turning back to her with a small jewelry box in hand. "He'd probably shoot his own mother if it netted him some credits. The kind of man every woman wants."

"Noted." Shepard smirked, eyes falling to the box. "I believe I can handle Mr. Hock, while you find a way into the vault."

"Mmmm, there's one other thing." Kasumi pulled out a silver torque necklace, then motioned for Holly to turn around. "I've asked Thane to come along and help us."

"What?" Shepard's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as the thief clasped the torque into place around her neck. "I thought you just wanted _my_ help?"

"You need a date." Kasumi flashed her a wide grin. "Besides, you aren't exactly the greatest at handling these sorts of people. Well, not without pointing the business end of a gun at them. Thane has a lifetime of experience dealing with the scum of the galaxy."

"Fine, I get it. So all three of us are going to waltz into this party together?" Holly snorted derisively. "Don't you think we'll look a bit suspicious?"

"That's true." The thief stepped back, inspecting her handiwork. "Which is why I'm going to sneak inside and start casing security. You and Thane will work the party and get me what I need to open that vault. Let him do all the talking and you should be fine."

"You've worked really hard on this." Holly asked, noticing that Kasumi seemed distracted by some far off thought. "Keiji meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"Am I that obvious?" Kasumi answered, shaking her head. "The graybox does hold a lot of priceless personal memories. It's all that's left of him. This information is dangerous, however. I wouldn't ask for your help if it wasn't."

"Then we'll get it back, Kasumi." Shepard nodded resolutely. "I promise."

"Thanks, Shep." The thief smiled warmly. "You look gorgeous! Hock won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Let's do something with your hair and we'll be all set to go."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Holly asked in a defensive tone.

"This is going to be a long night." Kasumi let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's hurry, Thane is probably waiting for us."

* * *

><p>"Is Thane using an alias, too?" Shepard asked, as they took the elevator down to the CIC. Kasumi had pulled Holly's hair up into a tasteful bun, leaving a few chestnut strands loose to frame her face.<p>

"I left those details up to him." The thief answered, smirking slightly. "After all, the man obviously knows what he's doing. I did take it upon myself to get him some formal wear, though."

Holly arched an eyebrow curiously at Kasumi, who merely grinned at her in a wicked manner. Shepard decided to withhold any more questions, as she knew the thief would continue to be vague.

"You know, Shep, this could be a lot of fun for you." Kasumi added teasingly. "I noticed you and Thane have been spending quite a bit of time together, since he saved your life back on Ardor 24."

"He's a good friend." Holly answered quickly, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "I've learned a lot talking to him. Not what I expected in an assassin. He's incredibly interesting and well-educated."

"Uh huh." Kasumi jibed playfully, crossing her arms. "Would that be why he almost never leaves your side? I've seen the way he looks at you, especially when you aren't paying attention. "

"What?" Shepard exclaimed, obviously flustered and embarrassed. "Kasumi, I have no idea what you..."

She was interrupted by the elevator doors sliding open. Kelly was standing at her post next to the galaxy map. Glancing over her shoulder, she shot Shepard a sly grin and pointedly inclined her head to the left. The two young women stepped out of the elevator and caught sight of Thane, who was gazing at the holographic clusters of stars. Sensing their presence, he turned to face them.

"Um. Wow." Kasumi blurted out. Thane was dressed in a modern suit, black, cut perfectly to his lean body. It was far simpler than the clothes he usually wore, but was nontheless striking. Holly felt as if her jaw hit the floor and had continued down for several decks. Though Thane was much harder to read, Kasumi noticed his gaze was lingering on Shepard as well.

"Ahem." The young thief cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. "We should probably get going. We don't want to be late for Mr. Hock's party."

"Of course." Thane nodded slightly, as the three of them headed for the airlock. "I assume you have a detailed plan?"

"Just keep Shepard out of trouble, and I'll handle the rest." Kasumi smirked at him confidently. "We'll keep in contact over the radio. The two of you will take a separate car."

"Understood." He replied, glancing at Holly. "I am glad to be of assistance."

Shepard was silent, feeling his eyes on her as they waited for the airlock to finish its routine. As much as it irritated her that Kasumi felt the need to send someone along to hold her hand, she was relieved and thankful it was Thane.

_I could think of worse things than spending the evening with a handsome drell._ Holly smiled to herself, as the airlock seal hissed and the door slid open.

* * *

><p>"Have you been on Bekenstein before?" Shepard asked as the skycar moved effortlessly through the clouds. The planet was blessedly free of traffic, making it an easy trip to Hock's estate. Holly couldn't help but admire the gorgeous view, as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.<p>

"Once, yes." Thane replied, his eyes ahead as he manipulated the controls. "I've encountered some of Hock's people before, but I've never spoken to him directly."

"The Hanar sent you all the way out here?" Holly asked, turning to look at him. She noticed a hint of what seemed to be sadness cross his features, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He flicked on the autopilot and slumped back in the seat, as if there was suddenly a great weight on his shoulders.

"No, it was after I was released from their service." He replied. "I came here looking for someone. They had information I needed. It was... personal."

"Why did you stop working for the Hanar?" Shepard continued, intrigued by his reply.

"For a long time, I was asleep. I paid no attention to what my body was asked to do, but one day..." His words trailed off, his eyes became unfocused and Holly watched as he fell into a memory.

_The laser dot trembles on the target's skull._

_One finger twitch, he dies._

_Then the smell of spice on the spring wind._

_Sunset-colored eyes, defiant in the scope._

_The laser dances away..._

The assassin shook his head, blinking away the sudden visions in his mind. Shepard watched him in silence, shocked and curious as to what he'd seen.

"My apologies." Thane looked at her, apparently unshaken. "Drell slip into memories so easily."

"It seemed quite vivid." Holly pointed out, folding her hands in her lap. "One of your assassinations?"

"Yes." He answered succinctly, shifting uncomfortably and turning his attention back to skycar controls.

"What about this person with sunset-colored eyes?" Shepard wouldn't let the subject drop, not when she had the opportunity to learn more about him. His body language almost dissuaded her from doing so, but she continued regardless. "Did you take the shot?"

"Not...that day." His voice was quiet, tinged with a hint of regret. Before Holly could question him further, he interrupted her. "We have arrived, Siha. Stay close to me and follow my lead."

_"Remember, the two of you are here as a couple. You need to act like it, or Hock will get suspicious."_ Kasumi's voice rang out over Shepard's earpiece.

Thane skillfully landed the car in front of Hock's manor, the door opened and he stepped out in one swift and graceful motion. He turned and extended a hand to Holly, who took it without hesitation. They caught a glimpse of the golden statue of Saren, which contained their equipment, as it glided on a hovering platform towards an alternate entrance.

Shepard nearly jumped as she felt Thane slide an arm around her waist. She cursed herself for acting so foolish and leaned into him as they walked towards the front door of the estate. She couldn't help but feel nervous with him that close, but pushed it from her mind and focused on the business at hand.

"Hold on a second, ma'am." The guard at the door stopped them, his brow furrowed with confusion. "There seems to be an issue with the statue."

"Is there a problem, here?" A man with a thick accent Holly couldn't place, strolled down the steps towards them. He was dressed in a white suit, his features hardened and intimidating.

"Just doing a scan, Mr. Hock." The hired mercenary replied, waving his omni-tool across the statue. The man turned towards Shepard and Thane, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I don't believe we've met. Donovan Hock." He stepped closer, his eyes fixed on Holly. She felt as if he was sizing her up somehow, and suddenly felt thankful Thane was standing there beside her.

"My name is Alison Gunn." She replied, extending her hand for a friendly shake. Hock grabbed it quickly and firmly, catching her off guard. Shepard felt Thane take a step back, readying himself for any sort of hostile action.

"A pleasure, Ms. Gunn." Hock smirked at her lavisciously, then kissed the top of her hand. Shepard felt her stomach turn, but she forced herself to smile at him. The arms dealer glanced over her shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the assassin. "And who is your handsome drell gentleman?"

"I'm not picking up an I.D. on him." The guard interrupted, stepping forward to make another pass with his omni-tool.

"That is intentional." Thane answered coolly, grabbing hold of Holly's arm and pulling her back. He shot a slightly warning glare at Hock, holding her protectively close against him. "I prefer to remain a ghost."

Shepard did her best to remain casual, though being that close to Thane was making it difficult to breathe. She draped an arm around his shoulders and grinned confidently at the arms dealer.

"I know the value of anonymity." Hock seemed unphased by the drell's words. "But I reserve the right to know who's coming into my home. You understand, I hope."

"Of course." The assassin replied, releasing Shepard and stepping forward. "My name is Thane Krios."

Holly's eyes widened in surprise, but she did her best to remain completely calm. The drell waited, hands clasped behind his back. Donovan Hock was staring at him in stunned silence.

"Thane...Krios?" Hock repeated in disbelief. "The assassin? I was led to believe you retired."

"An amazing woman can be very persuasive." Thane explained, seductively sliding a hand around the back of Holly's neck and drawing his face close to hers.

"Indeed." The arms dealer replied, seemingly unconvinced. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't take you on your word. Perhaps a demonstration is in order, _Mr. Krios._"

Hock snapped his fingers, summoning forth a nearby mercenary who was standing guard at the door. Shepard took a step back, letting one of her hands fall to the side. She wore a holster carrying a small pistol. It was strapped to the inside of her thigh, hidden beneath the draping material of her dress.

"Kill him." Hock commanded the guard, nodding towards the drell.

The unfortunate mercenary stepped forward, raising his rifle to fire. Thane moved to the side in a blur, the shot missing completely. Several guests took cover as the bullet passed through the window of a nearby skycar.

Holly watched, mouth agape as the assassin grabbed hold of the rifle. He kicked the guard in the knee, twisting the gun upwards and back. The stock connected repeatedly and brutally with the mercenary's face, immediately dropping him to the ground. Standing over the body of the unconscious and bloody man, Thane was poised at the ready. His newly acquired rifle was powered and aimed at Hock's head.

"That...is inadvisable." The drell said dryly, a slight smirk crossing his lips. Shepard stood by his side, pistol drawn, the barrel pressed against the temple of another nearby mercenary.

"Is this the way you always welcome your guests?" She snarled at Hock, doing her best to keep up a tough facade. "How insulting."

The arms dealer was silent for a moment, before flashing a large grin. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. Thane narrowed his eyes warily at Hock, while Holly gave him a confused glance.

"Thane Krios." Hock stepped forward, apparently unphased by the rifle pointing towards his face. "It is an honor and privilege to meet you. Forgive my caution."

With that, he confidently extended his hand towards the assassin. Thane lowered his gun in a prudent manner, before reaching out to the arms dealer. Shepard stood down, holstering her pistol as the two shook hands.

_"What the hell is going on out there?" _Kasumi's flabbergasted voice rang out over Holly's earpiece. _"I heard gunfire!"_

"Ms. Gunn, you keep impressive company." Hock turned towards Shepard, nodding respectively in her direction. "This hasn't soured your evening, I hope. Please, enjoy the party. Perhaps we can speak... later."

Thane and Shepard watched as he walked back up the steps and into the mansion, leaving them to their own devices. They stepped to the side, out of earshot and away from the nearby hired muscle.

"Kasumi." Holly whispered, eyes darting about to make sure no one was watching them. "Everything is fine out here, it was just..." She paused to arch an eyebrow at Thane, then looked to the wounded mercenary being dragged away by his comrades. "A ridiculous display on Hock's behalf. The pompous _bastard_. Have you located the vault?"

_"Please, remember who you're talking to." _The thief responded in an amused tone. _"It's going to be a tough nut to crack, but Keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep...and I'm better. Inside, near the back of the main room is a staircase. Meet me down there, when you can."_

"Affirmative." Shepard replied before closing the comm channel. She turned to Thane, crossing her arms in front of her and giving him a look of disbelief. "I thought you were going to use an alias."

"I was." The drell quickly replied, his tone maddeningly calm. "Until I saw Hock's initial reaction to you. I felt it best to dissuade him, or our mission could be compromised."

"What are you talking about?" Holly's face twisted in confusion.

"He desires you." Thane told her bluntly, glancing over his shoulder to ensure they were alone. "Attracting Hock's attention in such a manner might be problematic, and would make reaching the greybox more difficult. You are a beautiful woman, Siha. It is not surprising."

_Did he just say I was beautiful? _Shepard thought, the heat suddenly rising in her cheeks.

_Stop_ _acting childish and focus on the task at hand._ She scolded herself, quickly shaking off the sudden flush.

"I still don't understand. What made you think this would be more subtle?" She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Telling him you are the most dangerous assassin in the galaxy?"

"Subtly is not the point." He explained, remaining thoroughly patient. "The most direct and clear way to communicate with a man like Hock is through intimidation, respect, fear. Once that has been established, he will keep his distance."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Thane." Shepard shook her head, sighing despondently.

"Do you trust me, Siha?" The assassin asked earnestly, straightening his jacket and offering an arm to her. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, something unspoken passing between them. Holly knew the answer to his question.

"Of course I do." She answered, smiling warmly and taking her place by his side. "Lead the way, _Mr. Krios._"

"As you wish, _Ms. Gunn_." The drell teased in return, smiling as he guided her up the stairs and into the mansion. Shepard realized how rarely Thane smiled, but it always seemed to be sweet and genuine.

Another rush of emotions coursed through her, but she did her best to suppress them. They had a vault to crack, a greybox to retrieve and a despicable adversary to dodge. Shepard wasn't about to let Kasumi down. Not by a long shot.

_Maybe, one day... _She glanced at Thane, a feeling of sadness washing over her. _You can tell him how you feel._


End file.
